


Come Fly With Me

by AsterHowl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterHowl/pseuds/AsterHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I promise I won't drop you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly With Me

Drawn by the soft tik tik tik of laptop keys as dainty fingers flit and flutter, a thoughtful tongue tisks and mutters something about how that line could be better, Supergirl shuts her eyes and takes comfort in the unlikely music of Cat Grant’s creative process.

The CatCo evening concerto ends with the snap of the laptop and the chink of ice into a whisky glass. The glass door opens and her heels halt just past the threshold. 

“I’ll have to start leaving out super snacks.”  
Kara smiles. “I’ll never leave.”  
The woman hums as if to acknowledge that Supergirl was trying to amuse her but doesn’t want her knowing she amuses easily. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” Kara says.  
“You know you’re welcome here any time.”   
Cat Grant is all about the story. In the years working with her Kara has come to understand it is sometimes told in more than the printed word and artfully framed photographs. A lot of the story is told in the silence. In the empty space.

Because where there should be quiet, the sound of Cat’s pulse betrays her. Where there should be nothing to see, Kara sees chemicals and nerve impulses firing. It’s not exactly the story the accomplished media giant wants to tell, then again, there have been numerous stories Cat Grant would have preferred not to publish, but her integrity and sense of public responsibility compelled her. 

There is something similarly deliberate about the way Cat presents herself to Kara as the older woman steps closer. The angles of her body, the texture of her expression, like some kind of poem perfectly composed to excite and confuse.

“I should at least announce myself,” Kara says, rising from the sofa.   
Cat pretends to be mildly amused again as she sticks her hands on her hips and inclines her head. She augments this stance with a fixed glare before saying, “And spoil the surprise?”

Kara appreciates that Cat can never again be sure it is really Supergirl on her office balcony or some manner of imposter and that provoking her is a luxury Kara will absolutely indulge if it makes the woman feel safe.

“So, what can I do for you this fine evening? Drink? Scintillating conversation?”   
Kara turns as Cat sashays towards the parapet. Her arms extend and her hands come to rest on its edge with the city bowing below. “Or did you simply come here to admire the view?” 

There’s a tickle inside Kara’s chest. “You know,” she says, stepping up beside her, “I know where we can get an even better view.”  
At first Cat simply shrugs, because she thinks Supergirl has failed to recognize the obvious, but then she turns to face her. It’s Kara’s turn to hum, but she is genuinely amused, and actually rather pleased with herself. 

“Oh,” Cat’s eyes flick to the symbol on her chest and back.  
“I promise I won’t drop you.”  
Kara patiently waits for Cat to resume breathing.   
With the rapid shake of her head, Cat leans back and splays her fingers. “No. Not happening.”  
“Aw come on. James has done it.”

Cat has to flush the disgust from her throat with a grunt. “You think I give a damn if James Olsen flies S-class?”  
Kara bites her lip and files a mental note to repeat that line to Alex.   
“Besides. It’s getting late and I should really get home to my son.”  
“I could drop you home.”

Cat glares.  
“Sorry.” Kara grimaces. “That was a poor word choice.”  
It takes a while for the noxious toxins to filter from Cat’s eyes. Somehow it leaves them softer than before. They trace the symbol on Supergirl’s chest.

“How...How would you...?” The woman gestures vaguely, adjusting her stance as she imagines the logistics of Supergirl’s proposal.   
“How would you like me to?”  
Cat wrinkles her nose. “How does Olsen..?” 

“On my back.”  
“Ugh. I suppose everyone has at least one regret in life. Mine will be ever asking that question.”  
“Well.” Kara begins to circle her body. Cat’s shoulders rise reflexively. “Sometimes I hold people around the middle...from behind.”  
She hasn’t gotten all the way behind her before the shorter woman laughs airily and turns to meet her. 

“No, no, no, no. Looking down is no good for me.” She clears her throat and brushes a troubling lock of hair back behind her ear.  
“Then the only option left would be the standard over-the-threshold.”  
Kara can hear in the way Cat swallows that her mouth has gone instantly dry. She makes several attempts to speak by clearing her throat and perching her hands on her hips to compose herself. 

“Uh,” she says, her eyes closed. “That sounds....suitable,” she decides.   
Kara waits for her to open her eyes because she never expected her to agree, and she needs to know she hasn’t pressured her. She hopes her expression is warmth and security when Cat opens her eyes.  
“Well if you’re going to do it you’d better do it now.”

“I want you to be sure.”  
“No, you want to see me squirm.”   
“Is that what you think? Really?”  
Critical eyes try to penetrate her and to Cat’s credit Supergirl has to dig in her heels to resist the force behind it. When Cat fails to detect any ill intention she reluctantly relents. 

“Regardless, what self respecting journalist would pass up the opportunity to see the world from Supergirl’s perspective?” Her arms shake like a swimmer standing on the starting block.

Kara takes a step closer and Cat breathes in. When Supergirl’s hand touches her back Kara feels muscles tighten.   
“Put your arm around me,” Kara says. Cat feels blindly between Kara’s back and Supergirl’s cape because she can’t look and her feet are not even off the ground yet. The sensation of fingertips feeling into aerodynamic fabric and frantically seeking somewhere to grip is humbling. 

“Ms Grant.”  
The noise Cat makes registers somewhere between a chirp and a squeak.   
“Relax.”

Kara holds a firm arm around Cat’s shoulders and in one swift motion tucks the other behind her knees and sweeps her from the ground.   
“Okay.” Cat clings to her. “Okay. I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. And so help me if you so much as pretend to drop me...”

Kara cradles the woman closer, more firmly against her body, impressing where her hands touch that letting her go is the very last thing she wants to do.   
“Are you ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be.”

No sooner do her toes leave the balcony floor Cat screws shut her eyes and buries her face against the nape of Supergirl’s neck. Kara smiles as she lets herself drift into the air like steam from a cup. Even with the adrenalin flooding Cat’s system providing a surge of unusual strength Kara has never felt anything so soft. The smaller woman’s fragile human fingers clasp and tug the red folds on her shoulder and she can feel the rapid heat of Cat’s breath against her colarbone. 

The cool night air is around them like satin, catching in Cat’s hair to tickle Kara’s neck. With a subtle shift her cheek rubs again the crown of Cat’s head but Kara doesn’t think she’s even aware.   
They have been in the air for longer than she’ll ever know. 

Finally the woman stirs in her arms. Kara’s smile is gentle as Cat ventures a glance downward and immediately releases a sustained groan of regret.   
“Take your time,” Kara says. Cat’s loquacious instincts are dampened by the altitude and all she can do is hum gratefully between tightly pursed pale lips.

The next noise she makes is a awe inspired gasp. National City is a garden of black velvet shoots and reeds upon which glowing insects perch and crawl. Words to describe the wonder she sees catch in her lungs and her silence moves Kara so deeply she is already savouring the sensation of silken hair against her lips. 

When she draws away Cat doesn’t look at her. After a time, she simply tilts her head comfortably against Kara’s shoulder.  
When Supergirl comes to a gentle landing at the front door of Cat’s home there hasn’t been another word between them. The story isn’t always told in words. Cat tells it with the eloquent arching of her neck and the soft brush of her lips against Kara’s cheek.


End file.
